The Mystical Monkey Mistress
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: After Drakken’s lastest plot seems to go awry, how will Ron cope with what Drakken did? (NOT Drakken/Ron; KiGo) [I don’t own anything.]
1. The Perfect Plan

Chapter One: The Perfect Plan

Shego sat in her usual spot reading a magazine as Drakken fiddled about with his latest weapon. _What would it be this time?_ Shego thought to herself as she heard Drakken start to cackle like a chicken.

"I've done it, Shego! I have the ultimate plot to dismantle Team Possible once and for all!"

Shego only rolled her eyes and continued to read from her magazine. _I've heard that joke before, Doctor D._ Shego took a moment to process what she heard. _Wait. What did he say?_ Shego thought in confusion as she listened closer to Drakken's rant.

"I have done it, Shego!" Drakken repeated. "The objective is not to kill Kim Possible but separate her from the Buffoon! Without him, Kim Possible is off balance, and I intend to break her when she is vulnerable."

A rock settled in Shego's stomach. _Be careful, Kimmie. I think Drakken actually has an effective plan today._

Kim and Ron were weathering through class. That was an accurate description of the class as the English teacher droned on in lifeless monotone.

"Ugh…This is killing me!" Kim moaned out in aggravation.

She already had a short temper today because everything went wrong today. Ron wasn't doing too well either, but that was par for her blonde friend. Kim sighed. She needed a mission to vent, preferably one with Shego. Strangely, it was almost therapeutic to fight with the green woman. Kim always felt relaxed after a fight with the woman. One would think it was the opposite, but for Kim as a ball of energy already, she was able to burn through pint up emotions and throw everything into a fight with the green woman.

As thoughts of the green woman invaded Kim's mind, she got up because of the bell. Then, Kim went to get her books from her locker for the next class. Wade popped on the monitor and looked at her with a bit of confusion as Kim turned to leave.

"There was a strange hit on your site a moment ago." The boy-genius scratched the back of his head. "I don't know what to make of it."

A screen with the post appeared on the monitor. Kim studied the message. Written in code and signed by a pseudonym: Ms. Greene. Kim mulled it over in her mind.

Ron chuckled. "It's from Shego."

Kim looked at Ron as if he had his head on backwards.

"No, KP, seriously…" Ron said as he pointed to a part of the note with a light scowl. "Here is an anagram for 'Buffoon'." Ron pointed to another spot. "Here's an anagram for 'Princess'." Ron's analysis fell silent as only his lips moved. "By all the Nacos in Bueno Nacho!" Kim rolled her eyes at Ron's exclamation, but Ron continued. "Drakken really has his game together for this one if Shego felt she had to warn us."

Kim shivered at the thought. _Ron, I hope you're wrong._ "Wade, get us a ride, please and thank you."

Wade smiled and nodded before the screen cut to black.

As they flew to Drakken's lair, Ron kept thinking about something that bugged him about Shego. "KP, why does Shego call you all those nicknames?"

Kim looked at him. "She uses them to try and get under my skin." Ron sighed, "Princess, Cupcake, Kimmie, and Pumpkin…Forgive me if that doesn't sound damning but endearing."

Kim snorted. "Cupcake means…"

Ron grinned, "…small but sweet and delicious just like a full-size cake. Princesses are kind and beautiful, and Kimmie? For god's sake, your own Mom uses that one because it's cute."

Kim blinked in shock. "What are you saying, Ron?"

Ron grinned. "You get her hot under the collar in more ways than one."

Kim blushed. "Ron, Shego can't be interested in me."

Ron shrugged and looked Kim in the eyes. "Why not?"

Kim was surprised by Ron's persistence. "Are you trying to set me up with Shego?"

Ron dodged the question expertly. "You are blind when it comes to people interested in you. Josh Mankey was looking at other girls while you were glued to him when you crushed on him." Ron pointed out. "Then, there was Eric. He was a freaking syntho-drone Kim! You couldn't see it because he had broad shoulders and was smooth as silk. Hell, I crushed on you for a while before Yuri and I met. You didn't even notice." Ron was downcast for a moment but almost instantly recovered. "Now, let's look at Shego. How many battles have you fought? In spite of Shego's danger to you, you never get hurt when fighting her."

Kim opened her mouth to counter, but Ron held up his hand. "I'm nowhere near done, KP. Shego sticks with Drakken, but we've seen her take over the world without him. An older you didn't exist because Shego killed the you of that Timeline and removed the last of her humanity as she did." Kim noticed that Ron's eyes had a blue tent to them. "MMP rocks at recovering memories." Ron said as he pumped his fist in the air as explanation. "…and what about that mugshot in your locker? Need a little eye candy so that you can get past English without losing it?"

Kim blushed feverishly, but Ron's kind smile never wavered. Kim sighed as she looked at the drop zone.

Ron smiled in return and gave Kim a thumbs up and winked. _Trust me, Kim._

Kim smiled and nodded at Ron.

Once on the ground, Ron and Kim slowly made their way through the death traps and took out henchmen as they went. When Kim and Ron got to the main room, Kim and Shego began their fight. Shego waited for something to happen with the strange ray gun, but all Drakken did was track Ron with the weapon. "Why the sudden interest in Ron?"

"I don't know, Princess. Something about taking your team apart, so the Smurf can work without being foiled."

Kim's eyes hardened but before she could respond, a scream of anger or pain came from where Ron was. Both Kim and Shego froze, turned, and stared at the scene before them in shock.

Ron was clearly in pain, but a blue energy field clashed against Drakken's ray and kept the ray at bay. Ron glared at Drakken, sweat pouring from his brow as the boy pushed against the ray. Ron slowly made progress and was soon inches from the machine.

"Watch it, Buffoon! The feedback is overwhelming the system!"

Ron put his hands on the barrel of the ray gun. "My…name…is…RON!"

At that moment, the feedback dampeners Drakken built into the gun as a safety measure failed. The gun exploded in a massive wave of energy and threw Ron into the wall.

Kim gasped and ran to her friend. "Ron!"

Shego could only stare in shock. _Ron stepped up._ She thought as a pleased smile as she walked over to the blonde and left Drakken to pick himself up.

Kim knelt by her friend and noticed something was instantly off when Ron's short hair had grown to go halfway down the back. Shego arrived just in time to watch Kim turn Ron over. Kim gasped at what she saw while Shego smirked. In Ron's clothes was a beautiful teen girl. Her face was softer than Ron's, and she was well endowed for a teen. (Kim couldn't deny being a little jealous at that.) Besides the breasts, softer face, and natural feminine figure; the blonde goofball was still himself err…was it "herself" now?

Ron woke up with a groan. "What hit me?" She mumbled as she looked at Kim in confusion.

Kim slowly pulled out her compact, so the boy-turned-girl could see the change. Ron did the logical thing: She screamed at the sight.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	2. Adjusting

Chapter Two: Adjusting

To say Ron was terrified would have been a massive understatement. The poor girl had been a rocking dude a few seconds ago and now was a chick thanks to Drakken. "What are we gonna do, KP?!"

Kim smiled reassuringly at her friend. "Look at the positives, Ron." She told the trembling girl.

"What positives, KP?! No offense, but I wasn't born a chick like you, so there is very little positive about this sitch! It's just so wrong/sick!"

Kim put a soothing hand on Ron's shoulder. "You get a unique perspective that most guys only wish they could have. You get the inside scoop on the ladies, Ron."

Ron suddenly shivered and Kim could guess what was going through Ron's head before she voiced it. "Will I start liking guys?" The girl asked as her already fair skin lost even more color.

Shego started laughing. Kim and Ron both glared at her. "What? Saying you suddenly like boys because of a biological change is like saying you suddenly like evil because you were exposed to it. At its base, the conjecture makes no sense. Who you date is strictly a choice, Stoppable. You influence your brain, not the other way round."

Kim looked at Shego in surprise. "You're being nice to Ron? Did you hit your head or something?" Kim asked.

Shego smirked. "Bag and tag Dr. D for the Cyclops. I'll explain on our way to your house, so she can pick up some of your clothes that will serve as a temporary wardrobe until you two go shopping."

Kim nodded. "Come on, Ronnie." Kim said as she looked at the girl.

Ron made a face. "That sounds too much like a name you would give a pet." She said with a sigh. "I like Rhonda. It fits, and Ron still works as a nickname."

Kim smiled at her friend and nodded, "Shego would you mind picking up the trash?" Kim said as she cocked her head towards Drakken.

Shego nodded. "I have to talk to the Cyclops anyway." Kim raised an eyebrow at that. "I said I'll explain later." Shego told Kim with a hard stare. Kim reluctantly nodded and escorted the newly dubbed "Rhonda" back to the Possible household.

By this time, Kim could guess that Rhonda had to use the restroom because she was squirming all over the back seat. As Ron made a dash for the restroom, Kim shivered. She knew what would come when Ron tried to use the facilities. The ear-splitting scream that roared from Ron made Kim gulp.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME?!"

That particular question made Kim's eyes widen. In her friendship with Ron, he never swore once. Kim quickly but calmly walked over to the couch and waited for Ron.

When Ron came out, the girl was pale and shivering.

"Drakken did it. He broke me, KP."

Out of reflex, Kim slapped her. "Drakken only beats you if you let him." Kim said after the majority of the fury brought on by Ron's defeated tone left her. "Look at it this way. It's a learning experience, Ron." Kim said gently. "You get firsthand experience into the female psyche."

Ron grinned. "So I get to find out why you're bitchy all the time?"

Kim glared at the blonde. "I am not bitchy. Bonnie is, but I'm not." Kim said definitely.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Pent up desire can make anyone bitchy. That's why guys beat off so much."

Kim gave Ron a look. "That's TMI to the nth degree, Ron!"

Ron giggled. "You didn't say 'no' though. Bonnie has a fuck buddy in Brick, and you take out your sexual frustrations on Shego when you two fight." Ron put a hand on the teen's shoulder as Ron's face turned serious. "Drakken and I would stop our bickering to watch you fight and place wagers on weather or not the particular fight of the week would be the fight where clothes came off."

For a moment, Kim looked as if she wanted to beat Ron senseless. Then, it donned on the teen hero. Kim and Shego primarily used grappling and holding techniques while Kim fought intending to wound her other foes. _Why did I hold back with only Shego?_

Ron looked up and nodded to a shadow in the hallway. "I know you're there, Shego." The Yamanouchi Student said calmly.

Shego walked out with a stunned look on her face. "Jeez, Stoppable, Yori is doing wonders for you."

Ron grinned. Then, the teen's face fell as she thought of how Yori could react to the changes.

Kim noticed the change in her friend almost immediately. "If Yori loves you, she won't care whether you are Ronald or Rhonda." Kim told her.

Shego grinned. "I think she's checked out Kim a time or two, Stoppable."

Kim blushed red at that.

"A-alright," Kim steeled herself desperate to change the subject and looked at Shego as the embarrassment left the redhead's face. "You said you'd give answers after we got home." Kim said as she looked at Shego. "What's going on?"

Shego smirked at Kim because she loved seeing the redhead confused, unzipped the almost invisible zipper down her chest, and stepped out of her catsuit to show a green GJ uniform with black trim underneath.

Kim raised an eyebrow but didn't show any sign other than that of surprise at this development.

"The Cyclops arranged everything, Kimmie. From me leaving Team Go to my extensive rap sheet that in reality is only a digital trail." Shego's grin only widened. "I briefly did consider villainy, but Betty offered me a better job. Sign on with different villains, earn their trust, bag, and tag." Shego groaned. "It was a sweet gig until your cute ass showed up on the scene and complicated the sitch." Shego mentally cursed, _Fuck! I've spent too much time around the redhead!_ "I wanted to bail, but I was in too deep and had to wait until Drakken slipped." Shego sighed. "Before you ask, Pumpkin, my name is legally Shego."

Kim only nodded. This brought an eyebrow up from the deep cover agent. "It explains quite a bit." Kim said simply.

Then, Kim turned to Ron. "Time to shop til we drop, girlfriend."

Ron couldn't help a blush and had to fight a grin at the twitch of jealousy on Shego's face at the word "girlfriend".

 **Please Read and Review.**


	3. Fears

Chapter Three: Fears 

After a day of shopping, Ron felt a heaviness in her heart as she looked at the clothing. The girl could no longer believe this was a nightmare she would wake up from and be the old Ron again. The blonde put on a strong front for the sake of Kim, but underneath it all, Ron was still terrified. _What will happen with me and Yori?_ Rhonda thought. _Will this be permanent? Why does it feel like I've lost everything? What's going to happen in school in a couple days? Oh god! Bonnie's going to have a field day with this!_ Ron shivered. Then, she realized her mind was rambling and running all over the place. "Where did that come from?" The girl mumbled in confusion, a little frightened by the unusual assault of connected thoughts. Then, she settled on the floor and began to meditate, hoping she could use the Mystical Monkey Power to get answers.

As Ron meditated, she felt the familiar faint tingle of energy as it ran to cover her body. "Sensei, I need answers." Ron mumbled as she felt the old man's energy a moment before he appeared in her mind.

"Stoppable-son, I know this in frightening for you, but the stream cannot flow against its path."

Ron glared at the man. "Can't I use MMP to right my body?"

Sensei nodded. "You could, but you would endanger us all, Stoppable-son."

The girl's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Sensei?"

The old man smiled. "You are the Mystical Monkey Mistress. Have you not seen how agile your friend is?"

Ron laughed, "Her dad nicknamed her the…little monkey." Ron told the man as she realized something. "Men rely on strength to win the day, but women, like the noble monkey, rely on agility to win the day." He told her. "The only way to beat Monkey Fist and save Yori is to embrace your path."

Ron blinked in shock at the information. "What's going to happen to Yori?"

Sensei began to fade. "It will become clear in time, Stoppable-son."

Ron woke up with a groan. "Thanks for the help, Sensei." Ron grumbled sarcastically as she shook her head and sat up. "That was a bust."

Grudgingly, Ron got in the shower. She was shocked by the information her body passed to her mind. The water trickled down as stress seemed to melt away while she washed. After washing, Rhonda debated staying in the shower for a while longer, but a mock at the door told Ron her time was running out.

"Ron," Kim called. "I know it feels great, but other people have to take a shower, too!"

Ron laughed. She finally understood why it took girls so long to get ready. The shower was heavenly! Finally, Ron steeled herself for the cold, dried off, and got ready for school.

Kim was supportive, which Ron was thankful for. The girl was still not too comfortable with her body, but Rhonda was sure she could manage for the time being.

That is until Bonnie showed up. The brunette went straight for the throat. "Who's your girlfriend, Kim?"

Ron scowled. "For your information, Bonnie," Ron growled as power burned in the teen's eyes. "I am great friends with Kim. I'm sorry that you are so jealous of me being close to Kim that you THINK we are in a relationship together."

Kim had to recover from a moment of shock that mirrored the explosion on Bonnie's face. _Ron's never been like this._

Rhonda continued to rip into Bonnie. "As for Brick, he is the most obvious Beard in the world."

Bonnie roared and charged Rhonda. The blonde simply leaped out of the way and summersaulted in the air over Bonnie before she landed smoothly on the other side of the hall.

"I have the high ground, Bonnie. Don't try it."

Bonnie's momentary confusion at the movie reference bought Rhonda the time she needed to put Bonnie in her place. Before Rhonda could consciously react, Bonnie threw a few punches, but Ron dodged them all with honed reflexes. Then, Ron took Bonnie and held the brunette fast until she passed out from the sleeper hold Ron had her in.

On her way to the nurse's office with Bonnie in her arms, Rhonda was stopped by Barkin. "What happened here, and who are you?"

Ron froze. _What do I say?_ The girl thought. _I can't exactly tell him I was turned into a girl by a blue man. That will get me sent to the nuthouse._ "This girl was causing trouble for Possible, and I stopped her. Unfortunately, Rockwaller couldn't handle the Ron-m…me, and I was taking her to the nurse."

Barkin nodded. "I'll take Rockwaller to the nurse, Stoppable. Carry on."

Ron nodded and started walking away when she stopped mid-stride. "Wait! Hold the Diablo! How do you know?"

Barkin gave the girl a flat stare. "Possible faces crazies almost every day. I figured a mission would go south one day."

Rhonda was stunned by this revelation but shrugged. She was struck by a gender-swap ray created by a blue-faced madman three days ago. This was pretty tame when compared to that.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast for Rhonda, until Wade contacted Kim.

"Monkey Fist is after a jewel known as the Monkey's Eye." Wade told her. "It's rumored to give the bearer enhanced senses, reflexes, and the ability to remain hidden for extended periods."

Ron shivered as she remembered a story Yori told of monkey-men called _Kakuen_. Rhonda's fear turned to anger as she got an idea of what the man intended to do. "Wade, get us a ride to Yamanuchi yesterday!" The blonde growled as Kim gave Ron a confused and worried look. "I'll explain on the way to the school." Rhonda said with a steely look in her eyes.

"Ron, what's going on?"

Ron's anger continued to mount as she boarded the plane a few moments later. "Monkey Fist is trying to make himself into a _Kakuen_ , a Japanese monkey-man in folklore that has a libido that would make Bonnie look chaste." Ron growled. "I have a feeling he wants Yori to be his queen." Ron growled harshly, pissed off by this point. "He won't get his perverted dream if I have anything to say about it."

Kim couldn't help a smile as she looked at her blonde friend head over heels for the Japanese ninja. "We'll stop Monty together, Ron."

The blonde girl simply nodded as her anger dipped slightly. "Kim, I need you to keep the monkey ninjas off me. I want to draw Monkey Fist's full attention, so I can take him down for good…and give him something better to focus on than Yori."

Kim stared at Rhonda in shock. "He could…"

Ron looked at the redhead as her eyes blazed blue with mystic energy. "I promise you, Kim. He won't even THINK I'm an option when I'm done with the bastard!"

 **Please Read and Review.**


	4. Kitsunedo

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter four after such a long wait. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Four: Kitsunedo

Kim sat in the cargo hold of a C130 and tried to think of peace and tranquility in an effort to ready her mind for the battle with Monkey Fist in a few hours. Thinking back, Kim remembered when she helped a wealthy Japanese business man with thieves. Her first international mission, Kim showed her nervousness and anxiety by being very…bouncy. After some time discussing this with the business man, he suggested she join in meditation before her duties as guard began. It took some time for her mind to adjust to the stillness of the room, but once she did, Kim felt herself relax. As her senses opened, Kim felt the soft and somewhat squishy mat below her and the hard wood underneath. The redhead heard the soft rhythm of the man breathing next to her. If she focused, Kim could swear she heard his faint, calm heartbeat.

Kim smiled at the memory. That started what soon developed into what Kim affectionately dubbed after a time "Kitsunedo" or "Way of the Fox", a fighting style she perfected that was uniquely hers. It combined elements from all the other fighting styles Kim learned, in keeping with the Japanese folklore of a fox as a shapeshifter. The flexibility and fluid movement in Kim's fights largely came down to this self-taught style and showed its merit, especially in fights with Shego, because Kim would often surprise her opponent when they first began to fight.

Unfortunately, Kim's vitally important pre-fight meditation kept being interrupted by Ron's incessant pacing and mutterings. Kim finally opened her eyes and looked at Rhonda as a nagging feeling persisted inside Kim's mind about her friend.

 _Perhaps, she is like you were, Possible-san, scattered like leaves carried about on the wind._

Kim raised a brow at the suggestion. _Am I ready to teach her, though?_

The comforting voice answered her without a pause. _You are ready, Possible-San. Trust yourself and what you have learned. You shall not fail._

Kim smiled at the kind elderly voice in her mind and nodded in agreement with the voice before she got up and looked at Ron as her heart went out for her struggling best friend since Pre-K.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

The blonde girl sighed and looked at her friend. "I'm worried. Ok?!" She said in an exasperated tone. "What if my powers fail in the fight? What if we're too late? What if…"

Kim frowned at Ron from her spot next to the wall and walked over to Rhonda, whose eyes shown with tears of uncertainty.

"Look at me, Ron."

The Mystical Monkey Mistress couldn't help feeling less than masterful as she looked at Kim. "I'm a failure, Kim. I can't master meditation. I can't master my powers. I don't think I can save Yori!"

Kim wanted to be mad at Ron for being so hard on herself, but now wasn't the time to be angry. Now was the time to teach her friend.

Kim smiled. "Tell me." Kim said as she walked around the hold with her hand on Ron's back comfortingly. "Do you think I became kickass overnight?"

Ron looked at her in shock. "You've always been amazing, KP. I, on the other hand…"

Kim ignored her friend's unfinished statement of self-doubt and continued. "It took time, refinement, and practice." Kim smiled. "The time will happen with you."

Ron looked at her. "I don't have that kind of time, KP! Yori needs help now!"

Kim noticed something intriguing as Ron's anger flared.

"Think back, Ron." Kim said in thought. "What emotions do you feel just before and while your powers are active?"

Ron shook the momentary anger off as Kim saw the light blue envelope of energy around Ron dissipate with her anger.

"Anger…a lot of it." Ron whispered as her eyes widened at the realization.

Ron looked at Kim in worry. "That's bad. Isn't it?"

Kim shook her head. "Not necessarily…but it does present a problem of control."

Ron blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Hate makes you powerful, yes." Kim began. "However, it can also blind you and is too volatile to sustain a link with your Mystical Monkey Power."

"How do I change that, KP?" Rhonda asked in confusion.

"You must accept all of yourself." Kim told Ron. "You fear the power inside, so it rushes out when you loosen your grip on your emotions in fits of anger." Kim explained. "It's not a matter of changing the power source."

Kim laughed. "You are the power source." Kim moved her hand from her friend's back to Ron's right shoulder. "You must change HOW you access that power."

Ron just looked at her. "How?"

At this point, Kim sat down in a meditative position and patted the space next to her.

"Kim, I don't think…"

Kim grinned at her unsure best friend. "I had someone who taught me a technique when I had my first mission in Japan and couldn't contain my nervous energy."

Kim patted the spot next to her again. "Relax, focus on your breathing." Kim said softly. "In…out…in…out…" Kim coached softly.

After a moment, Kim spoke when she was certain Ron was in a relaxed state. "What do you see?"

"Our old treehouse…there's a scrapbook on the floor." Rhonda paused for a moment and started laughing. "Pre-K, good times…"

 _After a few minutes of an atmosphere of fond reminiscing, Ron felt something change in her mind and opened the door to the treehouse. Down at the bottom of the tree, Rhonda saw herself on an island, surrounded by tranquil aquamarine water that expanded out into a deep royal blue._

 _A soft voice carried on the winds as Rhonda looked over the expansive ocean in fear._

 _"Focus in the water...slowly draw it closer at a steady rate in sync with your breathing. Each breath in and each breath out in time with the waves as they slowly gent closer."_

 _Rhonda nervously did as instructed and drew the waves closer slowly in time with her breathing. As the waves lapped at her bare feet, Rhonda pulled her foot away from the edge quickly. A brief surge of power rushed through her consciousness as Rhonda touched the water._

 _Slowly but surely, Rhonda pulled more water over herself. First, Rhonda let the water lap at her ankles. Slowly, the water rose to her knees, up her thighs and hips, past her waist, to her chest, until her neck and face remained the only things not submerged._

" _KIM!"_

" _I'm here, Ron. Just swim." Kim's disembodied voice told her comfortingly._

 _Ron nodded and started to swim in the ocean of her mind. "I don't have to fear it." Ron affirmed to herself. "I control what I do."_

As Rhonda opened her eyes and came back to the present, she noticed a few things. Her senses were sharper for one thing. Another change was the blonde could feel Kim's anticipation. For what, the blonde had no idea.

"Show me."

Ron looked at Kim to make sure she heard right. "What?"

"Show me what you've learned." Kim clarified as she stood and took her usual fighting stance.

Ron closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began to attack. The blonde's movements showed no hesitation as the two of them sparred.

 _Good…_ Kim thought at the progress Ron made, evident in the girl's much more aggressive fighting style. _Ron no longer fears what she can do._

Kim jumped back from a powerful kick and leaped back up almost as soon as her feet touched the deck. Ron saw this, smiled, and knocked her out of the air with a slap. Kim recovered quickly and landed on her feet as blood and adrenaline rushed through her veins. Kim ran up to punch Ron but was pinned before she could react.

"What do you think, KP?"

Kim noted that Ron straddled her and smirked. "I don't think I like you THAT way, Ron."

Ron looked down and blushed scarlet as Rhonda received a face full of cleavage. The blonde practically flew off of Kim when she realized this. "Oh, shit! I didn't even realize…I'm sorry."

Kim grinned at her flustered friend and laughed as she turned and stood. "It's alright." Kim said. "Don't make a habit of it, or Shego will kick your ass."

Ron folded her arms over her chest. "I don't think she could take me."

Kim shook her head. "Only in you mind…"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "She has superpowers. I have magic. You have no perceivable powers. How do you even keep up with Shego?"

Kim looked at Ron. "There is more to me than meets the eye, Ron."

Ron stopped at this and paled. "You're a Cybertonian Pretender?!"

Kim looked at Ron in momentary shock. "Wha- No! They only exist in comics, Ron."

Ron noticed her friend's overall demeanor drop instantly as if a bad memory flashed through the redhead's mind. Rhonda gently put a hand on Kim's shoulder and looked at her with the worried expression of a sister.

"What is it?"

Kim sighed deeply. "I asked myself that question after our first fight. 'How was I, normal teenager, able to keep up with and match an experienced super criminal?' It was a long search to find the answer."

Kim looked at Ron, wordlessly asking if what she was about to reveal would stay strictly between them.

Ron squeezed her friend's shoulder. "Kim, I would never betray you." The blonde told her seriously. "Whatever you say or don't say to me stays between us."

Kim nodded and took a deep breath. "The Tweebs are the ones that stumbled onto the truth first while combining through some of Dad's files. I wasn't conceived naturally. My genome was built in a laboratory." Kim waited for Ron to freak, but she never did. "True, my genetic base is from Mom and Dad, but there are splice protein markers in my DNA. According to Dad's files, my genetics were altered to produce peak health, a minor healing factor, more durable bones and tissues, and heightened senses."

Ron just stared at Kim. "Kim…"

"I'M A FREAK!" Kim yelled. "Wade confirmed from the blood sample I gave him."

Ron glared at her. "Listen to me, Kim." Ron gripped her arms lightly. "You are not a freak. You are just different."

Kim looked away from him. "…but if Shego…"

"Kim, listen to yourself!" Ron said in shock. "You're Kim freaking Possible and you have your eyes set on literally the hottest chick in this world. Nothing about you is regrettable."

Ron pulled Kim into a sisterly hug. "Shego would kick your ass if she heard you talking like this. She would be a hypocrite if she rejected you over this, by the way."

Ron rubbed her back. "Remember the Ron Stoppable motto?"

Kim sighed and nodded with a laugh.

"That's what I thought. Don't let this get to you."

Kim smiled at her sister in all but blood and nodded.

"Now, let's focus on saving Yori." Kim said as the duo shared a look.

Kim sighed. "After this, ill talk to Shego. I promise, Ron."

The Mystical Monkey Mistress smiled, "Good. A wise sensei once said, 'You must accept all of yourself.'

Kim blushed at the praise from Ron and fixed her eyes on the drop doors as she waited for the inevitable free fall toward the temple where Monkey Fist sequestered himself and Yori with the enchanted gem.

"You ready for this, Ron?"

Ron glared at the door and steeled herself. "Are you sure you shouldn't be asking if Monkey Fist is ready to be beaten black and blue?"

Kim couldn't help a smile. This new, confident Ron was a welcomed departure from the norm, and with any luck, as Kim hoped, it would stick.

In her mind, Kim suddenly heard an old man's voice. _Thank you for helping with this leg of the Mistress' training, Possible-san. Rhonda has made much progress during this time._

 _Hai, my sister has, Sensei._ Kim smiled. _Kitsunedo meditation has helped her as it helped when you taught me._

 **Please Read and Review.**


	5. The Monkeys’ Rage

**Author's Note:** This is the next to last chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Five: The Monkeys' Rage

Monkey Fist paced about the temple he and his monkey minions occupied with a scowl on his face. "That insufferable fool gained the great power that is rightfully mine!" He turned to Yori who sat meditating in her cell. "…but what if I take what is most precious to him?" The man hooted with subdued laughter and looked at Yori with a sickly smile. "Yes…you will do fine as my queen, young miss, and Stoppable will kneel at my feet and concede defeat!"

Fury and worry fueled Ron as the girl dropped at speed toward the humid jungle below that held the stone spires of a temple largely concealed by greenery. Rhonda glared hard at the spires as if she attempted to will them into crumbling while she felt until the trees blocked her view of them. No one screwed with anyone she cared about and made it by Ron without injury. The blonde made a promise to herself as she and Kim began to drop below the canopy of trees. _Monkey Fist will remember the name Ron Stoppable and scream every time he remembers it when I'm done with him!_

Unaware of her friend's dark thoughts, Kim sighed and did a quick calculation. At the current descent and angle, Kim guessed they had about an hour's walk to the temple. The redhead looked back in surprise when she heard Rhonda's buckle unfasten behind her. Then, the sound of the faintest ruffle of leaves over her head alerted Kim to where Ron was. Kim didn't get out of her harness until she touched ground. Wondering why Ron left her harness early, Kim looked up to see Ron calmly moving through the trees as if she were born in the jungle.

When Kim began to chase Ron from the ground, she became aware of ground cover that wasn't completely grass crunching under her feet. The quiet hiss of snakes and the odd frog croaking sounded off in Kim's ears as she pursued Ron, the woman on a mission. After about a mile, Kim began to tire while Ron continued to gain speed. Finally, Kim heard the blonde stop barely above the sound of her own hard breathing.

From the trees, Ron's voice cut to Kim. "Get in the trees; it's safer and faster than ground."

Kim nodded and began to climb. On one of the higher branches, Kim spotted Ron. It was oddly refreshing to see the young girl calmly smiling after such an emotional roller coaster of a trip in the plane. "Alright, KP, not bad, but I'd pack up your gloves, shoes, and socks until we reach the temple."

Kim gave the Mystical Monkey Mistress an odd look in a nonverbal "Why?" but did as she was told. The bark under her hands and toes felt rougher without the mediators of gloves and shows. It was a strange feeling that brought back distant memories of climbing trees as a young girl.

"Feel the strength of the tree under you, Kim." Rhonda spoke kindly as she began to move…on all fours.

Kim soon found out why when she tried to stand on the tree and walk normally. The vertigo and slowness of balancing high in the trees told Kim much, so with no other option, Kim began to move like Rhonda: knees bending only enough to move without her shins touching the bark but toes always gripping the tree beneath her and hands moving in quick, reactive movements to keep her charging forward at Ron's considerable pace.

When the pair came to a branch that stretched over the stone temple, Rhonda gave Kim a pleased expression and jumped down, landing with feet firm on the stone, left hand forward with fingers bent at the second knuckle and thumb over palm and right hand back open in a "tiger claw". Kim followed and landed in a similar albeit more shaky version of Ron's stance.

When Kim reached for her grappling gun to repel down to the entrance, Rhonda stopped and mouthed, "Too noisy, follow my lead."

With the same careful movement Kim saw in the trees, Rhonda quickly scaled the wall head first then backflipped onto her feet a safe distance from the mouth of the temple. Kim silently laughed and once she was about halfway down, Kim repeated Ron's stunt.

Rhonda shook her head as a grin pulled at the blonde's lips, "Showoff."

Kim only grinned back in response.

Silently, Kim and Rhonda made their way through the temple, taking out Monkey Fist's guards as they went. The idea of fighting monkeys always made Kim laugh and made her want to disregard Monkey Fist as a threat, but any man crazy enough to want to be a monkey and king of a world populated by such simians always kept Kim's scoffing to a minimum. If there was one thing she learned about criminal behavior in her time fighting evil scientists and nut jobs, it was this: Those with the most destabilized grip on reality don't really care how foolish their ideas look to an outside observer and are confident and completely dedicated to said plans…to the point, in Monty Fisk's case especially, of playing out the definition of insanity repeatedly. Monty's plots were predictable. Steal ancient, monkey related relic and attempt to use said relic to take control of the world…oh, and throw in monkey ninja lackeys. _Do the same thing repeatedly expecting a different result every time. At least with Shego, every fight is unique and challenging, not limited to a single fighting style._ Kim thought with a quiet sigh as she and Ron continued toward the main room of the temple.

Rhonda shook her head. _You can train a monkey to fight._ The blonde thought as she fought a laugh while she took out two monkey guards. _However, the animal will never have the awareness of true ninja._

Swiftly, silently, and efficiently; Kim and Ron dispatched the guards until they came to the main room. Monkey Fist had hundreds of minions between himself and the duo. Ron looked at Kim questioningly. Kim pointed to Yori and back at Ron. Ron shook her head, glared at Monkey Fist, nodded at Kim, and began to glow with subdued blue aura. Kim nodded in return, understanding her role, and ran out into the open.

Kim feigned a run for the jewel, causing Monkey Fist to grab it and vanish just as Rhonda thought he would. Kim smiled as the monkeys attacked her.

A quiet growl inside Kim's head spoke, _"No prisoners; no mercy!" For only a fraction of a moment Kim saw Shego in Greek hoplite armor with a Greek Lamda on her shield._

As Kim shook her head to clear the image, the redhead embraced the command and didn't hold back. Monkey ninjas came at her but were sent flying with powerful attacks from the deceptively strong teen hero. After the first hit where at least twelve monkeys were sent flying, the trained monkeys found preservation instincts screaming in their bodies. Kim sighed as she looked over the masked monkeys while she continued to effortlessly defend herself. _I remember when this was actually a challenge._ The redhead thought in distaste.

As his army began to dwindle, Monkey Fist glared at Kim Possible, unseen on a stone perch above the battlefield. _You will pay for what you're doing to my monkeys! He swore in his mind._

A quick scan of the field revealed something odd. Stoppable seemed nowhere to be found. As Monkey Fist rubbed his furry chin in thought over this development, Monkey Fist's attention was drawn to his Queen's cage. Hooting in rage, Monkey Fist jumped down and tackled Ron. Ron rolled back to her feet and glared at Monkey Fist while the simian-obsessed villain looked at Ron in confusion.

"Who are you?"

The blonde sighed, her anger boiling but kept at bay by the drive to rescue Yori. Without a word, Ron attacked in spite of not being able to see her opponent. Monkey Fist countered but found himself impressed and shocked with this girl. As they fought, a strange rhythm settled over the enemies. This stranger didn't hold back and was far from hesitant in her strikes. Her style did reflect many of the Charlatan's movements. However, this opponent had more confidence and fluid movement in her strikes. _Perhaps she trained him?_ Monkey Fist questioned. However, the monkey-man quickly dismissed the notion on the basis that this fighter and Stoppable were similar ages. The fight continued, but the supposed invisible edge Monkey Fist thought he would have with the sacred jewel seemed to have no such effect.

Finally, Monty could no longer hold back his bleeding tongue. "How are you able to know where I am?!"

Ron smirked as she dodged an attack that was beginning to lose form due to anger. "It's called 'Aura Sight', Monkey-Man." Rhonda began to explain as she kept dodging the attacks. "I can see your energy, Fist." She laughed. "Part of the perks of being the Mystical Monkey Mistress." The blonde jumped over him and knocked his legs out from under him. "You wouldn't know that. Would you?" Ron poked. "Because only a master of Mystical Monkey Power can unlock all its gifts."

"HOW DARE YOU?! I AM THE MASTER OF TI SING PEK KWA! NOT YOU, YOU BUMBLING FOOL!"

Ron simply tapped her chin as if she were considering something. "Who is the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?"

"You were a fool to cross me, child! I have experience. You have nothing!"

Rhonda shook her head. "That is where you fail, Monkey Fist." The girl stood over him calmly. "Where is the power of the monkey?"

Instead of answering, Monkey Fist attacked. Off balance and sloppy because of his anger, the Monkey-Man's attacks were predictable and as such, easily countered by Ron.

"Your dark heart blinds you, Fisk." Ron mumbled sadly. "When you gain ultimate monkey power, what then?"

"I will be feared! Ultimate power shall be mine!"

Rhonda shook her head and continued to calmly intercept Fisk's strikes. "A life of darkness and paranoia awaits the man who seeks blindly for power." Ron looked him in the eyes. "Is that what you wish?"

"I shall have respect!"

At this point, Monkey Fist seized Yori. The ninja girl did not scream or plead; she only glared at Monkey Fist until he slammed her against the wall and pinned her there to wipe the defiant glare from her face. An involuntary cry of pain sounded from Yori's lungs on impact with the stone.

Something snapped inside the Mystical Monkey Mistress at the sound of Yori's pained cry. Rhonda's eyes filled with deadly electric blue energy then spread to cover her body in a monkey-form of aura as rage and adrenaline pumped in tandem through her veins. Monkey Fist gulped as the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees and shivered as the energy began to be felt by the self proclaimed "Master of All Things Simian". Rhonda's glare seemed to melt away the physical as Rhonda looked at Monkey Fist and saw the dark and mangled soul within. Then, Rhonda let out an ear-splitting chimpanzee screech and attacked Fisk. Screeching and hooting with animalistic fury, Rhonda gripped Monkey Fist by his shoulders and threw the man away from Yori.

"Ron-san?!"

Rhonda bore down on the man as he slid across the stone floor from the momentum with which he was flung. Paralyzed by the rage he saw in the young blonde's eyes, Monkey Fist only trembled. Then, he closed his eyes and waited for the finishing blow only to feel the mystic energy of the jewel flee from his body.

With Monkey Fist visible again, Yori saw the wrath of Ron upon the man: cuts and scrapes were in abundance over the man's body but signs of broken bones in his arms and lower legs with a nasty compound fracture of the man's right humerus made a cold shiver run up the Yamanouchi student's spine. With rage still fueling her, Rhonda picked up the man like a rag doll and glared into his soul. Yori's eyes widened. Her defender's body language screamed "I'm going to kill you!"

With her heart pounding, Yori sprinted over to Ron. "Ron-chan, DON'T!"

Kim and Ron's heads snapped toward the ninja girl at her plea, Kim because she knew such a Japanese honorific was usually given to a significant other and Ron because of the emotion in Yori's voice and the fact of the change of address: Stoppable-San to Ron-chan. Ron closed her eyes and focused on Yori's steps as the ninja ran to hold Rhonda. As Yori's arms wrapped themselves loosely around Ron's waist, the majority of the blue aura dissipated with blue bolts of lightning the only remains of anger, skating across her eyes.

"I could kill you very easily, and after what you attempted to do, only Yori is keeping me from snapping your miserable neck." Rhonda growled.

Ron flashed a quick look of reassurance at Yori, dropped a shivering Monkey Fist, and opened her mouth to speak to said ninja only to be distracted by an approaching familiar aura. Kim shook her head as Rhonda noticed her without looking.

"Kim, Shego and GJ outside?"

The redhead stopped. "Yeah, how did you…?"

Ron smiled as she let go of Yori and turned to face Kim. "A Kitsune and a Dragon have unmistakable Chi signatures, Kim."

"Right…" Kim blushed as she watched the two lovers and suddenly felt like she was intruding.

"Kim, remember our deal?"

Kim blushed even harder. "I'll…go talk to Shego…now. Enjoy yourselves, you two!"

Yori smiled as she brushed the bangs out of Ron's eyes. "My Ron-chan…" Then, without giving Ron any warning, the ninja kissed her lovable Mystical Monkey Mistress.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	6. Acceptance

Chapter Six: Acceptance

Kim sighed as she walked away from Ron and Yori with her head down, lost in thought, unconsciously moving toward the oncoming GJ agents led by one emerald image of Aphrodite as her thoughts ran wild. _What do I do?_ Kim thought as her legs moved on autopilot while her mind conjured countless death traps and scenarios where talking to Shego would be much easier than what Ron convinced her to do only moments ago. _You can do this, Kim!_

A representation of Kim's self-doubt spoke against her: _Who could love a freak like you?_ It spoke venomously. _How would your family react to the idea of you bringing home a woman to meet the folks?_ The Doubter laughed in her mind. _Come on, Kimberly._ It continued to taunt. _Think. Dad will flip his lid and Mom will disown you. The Tweebs…well, this would give them ammo for decades!_

Kim shook her head to get rid of the fearful thoughts. Kim's gaze fell on the green woman as she walked at the head of a squad of Global Justice agents.

Ann Possible's voice spoke softly in Kim's mind. _Take a deep breath and take the plunge._

A small smile pulled at Kim's lips as a rather dishonorable thought ran through Kim's mind. Kim ran at Shego as the trace of a smile left Kim's face, replaced by a deep scowl. A few inches from Shego, Kim drew back with all the strength in her arm and decked Shego.

Blindsided, Shego was sent flying by the punch and with a terrible screech on impact, tore the reinforced steel wall behind them as if it were tissue paper. "Damn, Princess," The green goddess commented as she got back to her feet and took a fighting stance. "What happened to you? You don't punch that hard." Shego shook her head and glared at the redhead. "NO ONE punches like that except Hego!"

"Why do you think I adapted to his powers so easily, Shego?"

With that question, Kim launched into a flurry of attacks. Kim's heart pounded in excitement only Shego could bring to her as the two rivals danced their unique waltz of combat.

They danced like frenzied devils. Punches, kicks, and doges all given in a beautiful rhythm as the rivals fought. Kim's mouth went dry as the speed of Shego's attacks sped up with Kim picking up her speed to match.

Shego raised an eyebrow as she intercepted a kick and deflected it. "Why did you pick a fight this time, Kim?" There was honest curiosity in Shego's voice along with surprise as she spoke.

Kim sent another kick Shego's way only to have it deflected. The redhead sighed as she raised her arms to block and tried to knock Shego's feet out from under her. Shego saw the move coming and jumped out of the way. Then, Shego noticed an odd hesitancy becoming more prevalent in the fight as Kim continued to fight. _Her heart's not in it like our usual duels; she's distracted._

Kim glared at Shego and tried to win the fight by outpacing the older woman. "Do you ever think of Yori and Ron?"

Shego effortlessly used the momentum in Kim's punch to throw her to the ground and responded, "She's done a lot of good for Stoppable." Shego's mouth went dry as her eyes followed Kim's top as it flew up and exposed the redhead's midriff while Kim righted herself with a backflip. "You have, too, Princess. What's your point?"

Kim continued to press her attack with punches at half strength which Shego only managed to defend due to her sharp reflexes.

"I mean as they are now…in a relationship?" Kim clarified as her punches increased in frequency slightly.

Shego noticed the almost imperceptible tell. Something about Ron and Yori tweaked the redhead. _Come on, Kimmie._ Shego thought as she dealt with the punches. _Talk it out. Get to the core issue._ "Yeah? You're not wanting him back. Are you?"

Kim picked Shego up with and her feet and threw the woman hard into a wall to the left of them. "No!" Kim quickly reeled in her anger after she stood and began approaching the fallen green woman. "What I mean is we work better as friends."

Shego groaned and stood. "Alright." Her hands ignited. "No more Miss Nice Shego!"

Kim smiled at the angry woman with her hands wreathed in green flame and laughed happily. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a hot woman like you!"

Shego raised an eyebrow at Kim's statement as the two began to play a bit of cat and mouse with Shego's flames. "You think I'm hot, Pumpkin?"

Kim gripped Shego's wrists twitch her emerald eyes locked on Shego's own. "Yes…no! I mean you're hot- _headed_ , Shego!"

"That's not what I heard, Cupcake…"

Red-faced from an equal mix of rage and embarrassment, Kim tightened her grip on Shego's wrists, began to spin her, and let go. Shego went flying toward a wall but was able to stop her momentum and only bumped the wall slightly. "Why so angry, Kimmie?"

Kim's eyes almost glowed with anger as she glared at the woman. "WHY?!"

Shego rolled just before Kim's fist tore a hole in the steel wall where the onyx-haired woman's head had been milliseconds before. "Why what, Kim?" Shego asked as she noticed tears in Kim's eyes and framed the redhead's face in her hands gently. "What do you mean, 'Why?', Kim?" She repeated when Kim seemed too lost in her anger to respond the first time.

Kim's body trembled with emotion. "Why do you toy with me every time we fight? Why do I feel a need to be with you? Why do you call me those names? Are they pet names or insults? Why do I hold back while fighting you?" Then, the tears came. "WHY IS RON ALLOWED TO HAVE YORI WHILE I CAN'T HAVE MY OTHER HALF?!"

Both women froze at Kim's yell and looked at each other with with wide eyes. Neither really expected Kim's outburst. Kim looked at Shego. The young hero stood mortified and looked at Shego in fear as her face lost a considerable amount of color. _Look away!_ Kim's mind screamed, but her body stood like a statue, either unwilling or unable to comply with the command of her brain.

"Kim…"

Kim heard Shego's voice, but in her frozen state, Kim could only blink in response to the green woman's unusually soft voice. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Kim found her voice. "I'm sorry, Shego." Kim whispered. "I wasn't thinking. I know you probably don't think of me the way I do you…" Kim's face fell considerably at the possibility of rejection. "I have to tell you anyway."

Shego stood unable to believe what she heard. After years of trying to beat the upstart in a fair fight, Shego realized she was falling for the stubborn redhead, but Kim, with her apparent relationship with Ron, wrote herself off in the green woman's mind as "straight". Now, to hear Kim confess in a round about way she wanted to be in a relationship with the green woman, Shego knew what she wanted to do but feared the idea of being too forward with her desires and scaring Kim off with her strong advances.

"Kim, what do you mean?"

"Shego, have you heard of the Yin and Yang?"

Shego nodded. "I learned about it while I was training with monks in China."

"The two sides are equal, opposite, and incomplete without each other." Kim said. Then, she blushed and looked down at her feet in embarrassment. "You are the Yin to my Yang."

Kim then reached and kissed Shego on the lips tentatively. As Kim pulled away slowly, she felt her heart shatter when Shego didn't receive and return her kiss. Then, as Kim looked down and took a step back in acceptance of Shego's decision, the dragon of a woman pushed Kim into her lips and kissed the redhead with all the years of pent up passion in her heart.

When Shego pulled away, Kim stared in disbelief for a moment. Then, the teen hero became aware of their audience of Global Justice agents. Kim stared at the group with fear in her eyes. Before the fear could overwhelm Kim, a warm hand gently gripped Kim's and gave hers a squeeze.

"Let's get out of here, Kim."

Kim didn't respond verbally and only looked at Shego in fear. Shego blinked in confusion; she had never seen Kim fearful of anything. Then, it hit Shego like a ton of bricks. Kim lived to please others, so social rejection would be worse for the redhead than dying slowly in a well-constructed villainous contraption.

"Shego, my parents and friends…" Kim whispered as they walked away from the group after the agents began to disperse at Shego's signal.

Shego smiled at Kim. "You are so much like me. It's a little unnerving."

Kim blinked at the woman's strange statement. Then, she nodded as she realized the truth in it. "I never really thought about it, but I can see it."

Shego sighed as her brief smile faded into a neutral expression. "The difference between us?" She said as she looked at Kim with a frown. "You work with friends who love you and support you." Shego's face became dejected. "I worked with a family of spotlight chasers who couldn't care less about me as a person. I was just a cog in their popularity machine."

"…and you hated it, so you struck out on your own and considered villainy just to spite Hego's arrogant and inflexible 'Code of Honor'. Then, Doctor Director offered you a job, and the rest is history."

Shego only nodded. "You have Ron for support, Kim." Shego said as she squeezed Kim's shoulder gently. "…and you have me." Shego whispered in Kim's ear with a husky tone that sent pleasant shivers down Kim's back.

The young teen hero giggled and swatted at her ear playfully. Then, she turned with a light glare on her face only to be met by Shego's warm and surprisingly gentle lips. The glare vanished as Kim allowed herself to enjoy the short kiss.

"Let's go tell my parents." Kim said with a more familiar sense of confidence to her words with an ever so slight hint of doubt still in her voice only Shego, Ron, or her mother could pick up on as she pulled away and looked at Shego with hope in her eyes.

While riding in Shego's car, Kim felt the last of her doubt fade and looked at the steady green hand that clasped her own for the entire ride home. _You can do this, Kim._

"Anything's Possible for a Possible, Pumpkin."

Kim looked at Shego in surprise for a moment at hearing her utter the family motto that the green woman seemed to utterly despise. Kim raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Never thought you'd take up my family motto."

 _That's just the start of what I want to take that's yours._ Shego thought with a very naughty smirk as the green woman pulled into the Possibles' driveway.

Kim got out of the car and felt her nerves skyrocket. It felt like her first mission all over again. The rush, the adrenaline, and the hint of fear all ran together in Kim's mind as she walked to the front door with purpose in her walk. Kim slowly opened the door and felt Shego grab her free hand and squeeze it in a show of support.

"Mom, Dad; I'm home." Kim's voice carried effortlessly through the house.

"Kimmie Cub," Mister Possible spoke with an edge in his voice that usually meant Kim was either in trouble or about to be. He walked up to her and shot Shego a glare. It wasn't just any glare. This one was the "You hurt my daughter, and I'll…" Look. In spite of her powers and enhanced strength, Shego felt a rock settle in her gut at the Look. "…go talk to your Mom." He gently pushed her towards the kitchen with equal parts gentleness and steel. "Shego and I need to talk."

Kim shook her head in stunned silence as she followed her Dad's instructions. "Mom, I'm confused. Why is Dad acting like Shego's a boy?"

Mrs. Possible turned from the counter to look at her daughter, the surgeon still dressed in hospital attire. "She is your girlfriend. Is she not?"

Kim looked at her mother in shocked disbelief. "How did you…? We just…"

"I am your mother, Kimberly Ann." She said with a soft laugh. "I've seen how you are around her."

"You're not upset?" Kim asked in confusion.

"If she makes you happy, she could be a Martian for all I care." Mrs. Possible's face turned serious. "The minute she hurts you, she's going to go in my OR for a lobotomy and will wake up with the mentality of a six year old."

Kim's eyes widened and she laughed nervously. "You're serious?"

Mrs. Possible shrugged, the frightening moment seemingly gone as the woman shrugged. "Maybe I am, maybe not. Hopefully, you'll never have to find out which."

"Thank you, Mom!" Kim couldn't help the tears of relief and the ecstatic smile on her face as Kim hugged her mother tight.

Ann laughed. "Just tell Shego I want grandkids one day."

Kim paled as she let go of Ann. "I… I will."

 **Read and Review.**

 **Author's Note:** I know! I left it a bit open, but this story wasn't about Ron or KiGo. It was about Ron and Kim accepting themselves as they are.


End file.
